The Favor
by Little Horatio
Summary: HM! Horatio is taking care of Madison and he needs help keeping his promise to his niece.Eric overhears a conversation from Horatio and Rick.See Rick get sweet and make a fool of himself at the same time.LOL with the entire Crime Lab!Chap10! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Favor

Author: Little Horatio

Summary: Horatio is taking care of Madison and he needs help keeping his promise to his niece. Eric overhears a conversation from Horatio and Rick about a favor. Read as Rick gets sweet and makes a fool of himself at the same time.

Disclaimer: I own each and every one of them…in my dreams.

Note: Once again, I have put our beloved and, at the same time, most hated IAB agent, Sergeant Rick Stetler, in an awkward position. He will show us that not only is he talented at making an ass of himself and annoying everybody but he will show that he is also talented in some arts like singing and dancing.

This is dedicated for all those who read Auntie Bellum's, something to make up for. I really hope you like it………enjoy!!

Main characters: Horatio Caine, Rick Stetler, Alexx Woods, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio sighed as he sat on his chair, thinking on what to do. He had suggested to Suzie that she should take some time off and relax. He was even willing to take care of his niece, Madison, for a few days. She agreed and off she went to Los Angeles, leaving a very energetic Madison and a very tired-looking Horatio.

Three days had passed and the two were enjoying their time with each other. Horatio brought Madison along with him at the crime lab and everybody gathered round the Lieutenant's niece, pinching her cheeks and saying how cute and adorable she was and how she looked like his uncle. Madison kept his uncle company while he was finishing paperwork and supervising the labs and his team. The little eight year-old enjoyed every minute of it, running around the lab and looking inside so she could watch what her uncle and his team were actually doing. Madison looked up to her uncle Horatio more and more with every passing day she spent with him.

Those days end with Horatio chasing his niece around the lab all afternoon or with him carrying a very tired little girl on his chest. Being tired himself; he didn't really care as long as his niece was having a good time. Getting her home, giving her a bath and feeding her wasn't a problem. It was getting her to sleep that was giving him trouble.

One night, Suzie and Madison invited him to watch a movie together. It was The Pacifier. After watching, Horatio accompanied the two ladies home and helped tuck Madison in bed. Horatio was about to leave when his little niece called him from her room.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Uncle Horatio, do you still remember what the navy man sang to the little boy in the movie?" asked the eight year-old, tucked in her bed.

"Mm-Hmm, why?"

"Could you do it for me? Please?"

Horatio was rather surprised about the little one's innocent request. He didn't know what to say. He looked at Suzie for help but only received a shrug from the girl's mother. He sighed, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to make Madison sad but do The Peter Panda Dance?!

"Please, Uncle Horatio," the girl said with hopeful eyes.

Finally, Horatio gave in to Madison's wish and prepared himself for the humiliation, saying, "Um, okay, sweetie, okay. Since you've asked nicely, I'll do it."

"Yay!" shouted the eight year-old and waited eagerly for her uncle to perform.

Horatio smiled and let out a deep breath. "Okay. I hope I remember the lines correctly," he said, backing away a bit so that his niece could get a full view. "Here I go…"

Madison clapped happily after Horatio finished with the song and the dance. Suzie laughed while shaking her head, not believing what the famous Lieutenant Horatio Caine did for her daughter and his niece.

Horatio was red in the face with embarrassment but was happy to see his niece giggling and clapping. He smiled and went over to the giggling eight year-old, kissing her lightly forehead. "Okay. Now, that's over with, go to sleep, ok, sweetie?"

"Ok but you have to promise me something, Uncle Horatio," she said, all smiles.

"Anything for my adorable niece."

"Promise me that you do that every time you tuck me in!" she said excitedly.

'Oh boy,' he thought, 'what have I gotten myself into?' "Um…sweetie, that's a bit—"

"Please, Uncle Horatio!" she pleaded, using her signature puppy-dog eyes.

'Not those puppy-dog eyes,' he thought, straining on what to do, 'I should have never taught her that.' A few seconds past and he let out a sigh of defeat. Smiling, he said, "Okay, sweetie, okay, but you have to promise your Uncle Horatio something in return."

"Anything!" she said enthusiastically.

"Promise me that you won't tell ANYBODY that I do the Peter Panda Dance, okay?" he said, hoping that his niece would never, EVER, tell anyone about something so embarrassing.

"Not even Calleigh, Fish-man and Wolfe-boy?"

"No. Not even Calleigh, Fish-man and Wolfe-boy. You promise?"

"Okay!" she agreed, smiling perkily at her Uncle.

"Good girl," he said, kissing her again on her forehead. He turned around and said in a you-better-agree tone, "Suzie…"

"Huh? Who? Me? Okay, okay, I promise!" she answered, laughing frantically.

Horatio nodded and bid good-bye and good night to them. Closing the apartment door, he leaned on it, closing his eyes and letting out a heavy breath. "Horatio, you are going to regret this," he said to himself. And with that, he went to the elevator so he could go home.

And for those three days that Horatio had been taking care of Madison, he did just that. But today was going to be a problem. He had recently twisted his ankle in an attempt to save his niece from falling down the flight of stairs. And now, Madison was with Calleigh and Horatio was sitting in his chair, inside his office. Alexx had gauzed his right ankle so that it wouldn't be move too much but that was only a part of his problem.

Shifting in his seat, Horatio was thinking of who would do the Peter Panda Dance for his niece tonight. 'Mister Wolfe?' he thought and shook his head, 'Naw, he said he was busy tonight. Besides, that boy can't sing a simple song even if his life and manlihood depended on it.' He shifted in his seat. 'What about Calleigh?' he thought for a moment but shook his head. 'No. She's been helping me take care of Madison all day. She needs a break.' He thought about Alexx but decided not to; on account of she had her own family to worry about. 'How about Eric," he thought and shook his head once more, 'No. I heard he was going clubbing tonight.'

Horatio was on the verge of giving up when suddenly his door opens and in comes a stomping Rick Stetler. A smile formed on the Lieutenant's face upon seeing his unexpected visitor. "Bingo……" he whispered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well? Are you coming?" Dan Cooper called out.

"Just a minute!" Eric said, looking over his shoulders. "I gotta drop something off to H first." He was showing him the fingerprint results, waving it in the air.

"Oh, okay. We'll be waiting by the elevator."

"Yeah," Eric replied as he walked through the hallway. He was about to walk up the stairs when he heard somebody discussing. 'Must be H and that scumbag, Stetler,' he thought. Instead of opening the door, he leaned on it, trying to hear their conversation. Lucky enough, he did hear everything clearly, on account of Rick yelling a lot. He pressed his ears harder against the door.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Stetler smirked.

"Come on, Rick," Horatio coaxed. "For an old friend…"

"HA!" he said mockingly. "What makes you think that I would do anything for you? A favor?"

"It's not for me, Rick," Horatio said, now rather annoyed. "It's for…for someone special to me."

"SO? It doesn't make any difference."

Horatio sighed and rubbed his temple. "I was hoping of saving this for emergencies but…you gave me no other choice," he said, opening a drawer and rummaging inside.

"What are you talking about, Horatio?" the man said confusingly.

The redhead got out a photo but did not reveal it to his 'friend', not yet. "Do you remember that little group you joined in our second year at school, Rick? The one you so desperately wanted to become a part of?"

Dread spread through Stetler's face. He swallowed. Horatio continued, "What was it called again…?"

"The Blitz…" he whispered, remembering.

"That's right, The Blitz," Horatio said, nodding and smiling. Pacing while holding the old photo, he said in a contemplating way, "And what did you do in an attempt to become a member of that so-called group? Hmm, Rick?"

Rick was about to spit it out when he shook his head violently and glared at Horatio, saying, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Horatio lifted his eyebrows in a suit-yourself kind of way. He smiled at Stetler maliciously. "Maybe this will help you remember, Rick," he said, holding up the photo in front of Rick, showing him its contents.

Rick's jaw dropped at the moment he laid his eyes on the old photograph. His eyes were wide as saucers. He couldn't believe this, he DIDN'T believe this. He had spent so many years trying to erase that horrible and embarrassing event from his mind that he was about to go totally nuts over only to be brought all back by a photo his arch nemesis kept for decades. Rick felt like he was about to drop dead.

He regained his composure and went to snatch the photo from the smiling redhead. Horatio, thinking this would certainly happen, backed the photo away, raising it to the air.

"YOU GIVE ME THAT PHOTO RIGHT NOW, HORATIO!" he shrieked.

"Oh, so you do remember," Horatio said mockingly.

"You-give-that-photo-Horatio-or-I'll-SWEAR- to-GOD-I'll--"

"Only," Horatio cut in, "ONLY if you do as I ask and do me the favor."

Rick just glared at him. Breathing unevenly, he clenched his fists, slightly trembling.

"Promise me, Rick, that you'll do it and I'll give you the photograph," Horatio said.

"Okay…OKAY! I'll fucking do it…" he mumbled, red in the face.

"I'm sorry about this, Rick," Horatio said, pocketing the photo. "But you gave me no other choice."

"Shut up…you're blackmailing me, Horatio…and I swear I won't let this go…"

"I'm sure you won't…"

Rick was now pacing, running a hand through his hair, he grumbled, completely forgetting, "What do I have to do?"

Horatio told him. Rick's face turned red again as he shouted at him. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! There is no way—NO WAY—that I'll do Th-that!"

"You promised, Rick," Horatio said, his eyes narrowing. "And don't let me take out the photo a—"

"Okay…OKAY." He snarled, "If you ever—EVER—show that photo to anybody! I swear to God—"

Delko's eyes went wide open, not believing what he just heard. Will Rick Stetler do something THAT embarrassing? He had to make sure. He moved quickly as he heard footsteps coming near the door and went under the shadows of the stairs, hoping that he would not be seen.

He heard Stetler talk. "What time?" the man asked angrily.

"About eight thirty," Horatio answered and gave him a piece of paper. "And, here, take this. You'll need it."

Rick snatched the piece of paper and stormed out of Horatio's office, slamming the door. 'Glad that was over with,' Horatio thought.

Eric stepped out of the shadows, his face unfathomable. He realized that he was still clutching the results. He then saw Calleigh and Madison walking towards him.

"Hey, Fish-man!" said the little girl.

"Hey, Eric," Calleigh said, "Are you okay? You seem a little…off."

"Naw, I'm fine," he said, shaking his head a little bit. "Hey, guys… I was just about to give Horatio the results."

"Oh," Calleigh said. "You want me to drop them off for you? Dan and the guys are waiting by the elevator and I was just about to drop Maddie off to Horatio."

"Uh…thanks, Cal."

"No, prob."

"Good bye, Madison," Eric said.

"Bye-bye."

"Have a good time, Eric," Calleigh said over her shoulder.

"Thanks…I will." And he dashed off.

Dan let out a groan and said, "What took you so long, Delko? Half of the guys went to the club already."

"Sorry but I decided not to go."

"Why?"

"Um…stomach pains…"

"Oh, okay sure, whatever," Dan said went inside the elevator, waving Eric good bye.

Eric waved back and whispered, grinning evilly, "I think I'll pay a little visit to H's house…"

Horatio tucked Madison to bed and kissed her forehead.

"Will you do the dance, Uncle Horatio? Because…"

"It's okay, sweetie, even though I hurt my ankle I'm still going to keep my promise."

"How?" Madison asked, tilting her head.

"Well, Uncle Rick is going to help me, aren't you, Uncle Rick?" Horatio said, smiling and turning his head to the door. Rick came in reluctantly and with a groan.

"So…Uncle Rick is going to do the Panda Dance?"

"Yes, sweetie, he will for you and Uncle Horatio."

Rick rolled his eyes. Horatio only told him just five minutes ago that the 'special someone' he was talking about was, in fact, his niece. He was surprised at how not angry he is right now. The sight of the little eight year-old had, somehow, eased him.

"Are you all ready, Madison?" Rick asked in a nice tone. Horatio smiled.

"Yes, please."

"Okay." He let out a deep breath. "Here I go…

When your down and low

Lower than the floor

And you feel like you ain't got a chance

Bum, buuum

Don't make a move 'til you're in the groove

And do the peter panda dance (Clap! Clap!)

Just hop three times like a kangaroo

Sidestep twice just like the crabs do

Three steps forward… one step back!

Quick like a turtle lie on your back

Roll like a log 'til you can't roll no more

And jump quick like there ain't no floor

Hold your breath jump to the left

And that's the peter

I swear that's the peter

That's the peter panda dance!!"

Madison and Horatio clapped happily. Horatio was stunned by the performance and felt somewhat like an idiot now knowing what he looked like every time he did it. Surprisingly, Rick bowed and was flushed, red in a face with a tiny smile.

"Nicely done, Rick," Horatio said, nodding and standing by the doorway. "Wouldn't you say, sweetie?"

"Uh-huh!"

Horatio came near to Rick and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you bid her good night, Rick?"

He looked at Horatio and nodded. He went over Madison and saw the child's cute and bright smile. He leaned over and whispered, "Good night, Madison."

"Good night, Uncle Rick and thank you," she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Rick was surprised when the young one kissed him. He lifted a hand to his cheek, feeling the warmness and gratitude of the kiss. He then looked at the child, now sleeping soundly and was speechless. He turned to Horatio and saw him smiling gently and nodding his head. Rick turned to the sleeping girl once more and kissed her lightly on the forehead, whispering, "Your…welcome, little one."

Rick then straightened up and went to Horatio. He said in a calm voice," Well, Horatio…I…I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, Rick," he said, smiling and leaning on the wall," Kids can do that sometimes."

Rick laughed quietly and said, "Now, I know why you like kids so much. They make you forget about all the problems in life and make you feel quite relaxed again."

"That, they do, Rick," Horatio said, nodding, "That, they do."

"I have one more thing to say, Horatio," Rick said, putting a hand on Horatio's shoulder gently.

"And what would that be?"

He leaned and whispered in Horatio's ear, gripping the man's shoulder tightly, "I want that photo, Horatio."

Horatio chuckled and dug in his pocket. "Here. Like I promised," he said, handing the photo. Rick snatched it away from Horatio's hand in one swift move. Rick looked at the photograph and mumbled a thank you.

"No problem, Rick. I wasn't really going to use it to humiliate you," Horatio said, patting the man's shoulder. "Now, why don't we get some coffee and remember our school days together."

Rick glared at him and walked out of the room. Madison was sleeping soundly and silence filled her room as the two gentlemen left. Unbeknownst to them was the glinting video camera lens that was videotaping everything from the very beginning. Its owner lowered it carefully and turned it off. Grinning widely, he said, "This…is the happiest moment of my life."

Morning came and Eric went into the Crime Lab looking very gleeful. He strutted towards the AV room and met Ryan and Calleigh.

"Why did you make us come here so early, man?" Ryan yawned.

"To see this," he said, smirking, holding up a video tape.

"Don't tell me that you made us come early to watch one of your home videos do you?" Calleigh said.

"Oh, you'll see," he said, putting the video in and playing it.

A few moments past by and Ryan and Calleigh were awe struck. Calleigh was the first to recover. "Oh my God…was that really—"

"Yup. The one and only," said Eric proudly. "Don't worry, I tend to spread it to the world but first the entire Miami-Dade Police Department and Crime Lab."

"Wait," Ryan said. "How much are you selling it?"

"Twenty bucks a piece," he said giddily. "I'm gonna be rich."

"Not without us," Calleigh said, smiling and nodded to Ryan who smirked.

Rick Stetler was, for the first time, happy that it was morning. He stepped out of the elevator and went in the Crime Lab. He remembered little Maddie who just got home with her mommy this morning, and how she touched him in some way. And he was sure that Horatio wasn't going to spread that he did the Peter Panda Dance. He knew him better than that.

As he passed a couple of people, he couldn't help but feel confused. People were all staring and smiling at him. 'This is new,' he thought. He bumped into Dan Cooper and said, "Watch where you're going, Cooper. You're gonna take someone's eye out."

Dan looked at him and smiled pleasantly, "Sure, Sergeant, anything for YOU." Dan walked off and left a much more weirded out Stetler.

He then saw the medical examiner, Alexx, who gave him an appreciated smile and nod. "I must say, Sergeant, I didn't know you had it in you," she said, patted his shoulder and went her way.

"What is she talking about?" Rick said, watching Alexx walk away.

He next went to the break room where Calleigh, Ryan and Eric were at. They didn't even hide their wide grins as they welcomed the sergeant graciously into the break room.

"Here you go, sweetie," Calleigh said, handing Rick some coffee. "You must be really tired from last night."

Rick took the coffee suspiciously and stuttered, "W-what?"

"I said you must be really tired. Drink up."

"Okay, guys," Ryan said. "I'm off. Lots to do, you know." He put down his coffee and hummed something as he got out of the break room. Eric was doing everything in his power not to laugh his butt off and just stay grinning at the sergeant.

Stetler choked as he drank the coffee and coughed. He knew that tone Ryan hummed. Without any second longer, he flew out of the break room and headed to Horatio's office. Right then and there, Calleigh and Eric laughed their heads off and gave each other a high five. The three of them had achieved spreading the video throughout the building.

He stopped abruptly and went back to the AV room. He glimpsed at the monitor. His jaw dropped and his heart sank. Almost all of the lab techs in the crime lab were laughing their ass off, watching the monitor. The sound of his voice filled the room as the sergeant from the monitor sang the Peter Panda Dance.

He was trembling and turned very red. His hands were now fists and he couldn't take it anymore. He roared one single word that shook the entire MDPD Crime Lab and let all people jump in shock.

"HORATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it. I know, the ending kind of sucked but I was rather in a hurry. We already have school tomorrow!!!!! NYAH!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey, everybody. Decided to make this fic long and entertaining. Hope you guys like it. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!!

………………………………………………………………

Horatio almost spilled his first coffee of the day when he heard a booming noise that sounded more like his name.

"What the hell was that?" he mumbled in surprise, setting down his coffee before it had the chance to stain one of his Hugo Boss suits.

As if on cue, the answer came with a slam of his office door, revealing a huffing and reddening looking IAB Agent. He trudged inside, his hands balled into fists.

"Rick," Horatio said flustered and showing worry. He got up and went around his desk to talk to the sergeant properly. "You look—"

"Like I've been BETRAYED and that shit was dumped in my coffee?!" Stetler said in a sudden outburst.

"Well, I was going to say 'loopy' but let's go with that," corrected Horatio, tilting his head, not quite getting why the sergeant was acting like a maniac-who-just-got-out-of-prison so early in the morning. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe this," Stetler mumbled, running a hard on his face. He already knew that Horatio was the one responsible—no questions asked—so why was the redhead still pretending like he didn't know what was going on?

"What CAN'T you believe, Rick," said the lieutenant quizzically.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I bumped into you 30 years ago!" exclaimed Stetler.

'Okaaay…' Horatio thought, 'now I'm really confused.'

"I should have known this would happen!" he continued, now pacing and massaging his temple, looking stressed out.

"What would happen?" inserted Horatio.

"I was stupid in doing that favor and I was a damn idiot in trusting in your promise!"

"Wait, hold on, Rick," Horatio said, raising a hand up for silence. "You mean to tell me that this is about the promise I gave you last night?"

"WHAT ELSE?!" bellowed Stetler, and then accusingly pointed a finger. "You broke your promise!"

"What are you talking about?" Horatio told him. "I haven't broken my promise. I didn't tell anyone."

"HA! Right!"

"I gave you my word that I wouldn't tell anybody," said Horatio sincerely.

"Oh yeah?" shot the sergeant, "then tell me how the whole fucking building knows!"

"What?" the redhead let out baffled.

He then went to the door and swung it open, seeing a number of people stop in their tracks and look up at him.

3…2…1…

Not being able to keep a straight face anymore, the people of MDPD boomed in a laughing frenzy. Boisterous laughter bouncing every surface, every wall of the whole Crime Lab floor.

And Horatio had a gut-feeling that things were far more serious than it seemed.

Just before closing the door, his eyes caught sight of his CSIs, laughing with the other lab techs and police officers.

Calleigh was clutching her stomach, Alexx was wiping joyful tears off her eyes, Maxine and Natalia, try as they might, stifled their laugh in vain. And as for Eric and Wolfe, they gave each other a high-five that looked as though it meant, "Ha! Ha! Success!!"

Horatio lifted an eyebrow in suspicion.

He closed the door behind him and was about to say something when he saw a fist flying. More than 20 years of handling criminals, out of pure instinct, Horatio ducked his head and drove his arm to the brunette's chest, giving him a clothesline.

Both of them crashed to the floor before Horatio became aware of what he had done.

"You're dead, Horatio!" yelled Stetler, scrambling to his feet and went on top of him.

Feeling Stetler's weight on him, Horatio grab hold of the other man's wrists firmly, not letting him take a swing.

"I didn't do it, Rick!" said Horatio as he struggled, back on the floor, with Stetler sitting on top of him.

"Like hell you didn't!"

"Rick—listen to me—calm down," said, Horatio, not taking any risks in letting him go. "Calm down—"

"Not until I rip your head off!!"

Horatio had just about enough of this. He inhaled a certain amount of air, and then turned both of them over, now sitting on the sergeant who was still flailing his arms and legs.

Putting on his weight as he sat on Rick, he held him in place using is legs and pinned his hands to the floor.

"Let go!" demanded Rick.

"Not until you calm your ass down," said Horatio calmly, pressing down harder.

"And what if I don't?" stated Rick in a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it tone.

"Well, Rick, you and I both know that I can be incredibly stubborn when I need to be," said the lieutenant, "so you can expect the two of us in this position for a very long time if you keep this up."

Try as he might, Rick couldn't convince himself that what Horatio said was untrue. Not only was Lieutenant Horatio Caine known for his dedication to the city of Miami and his lack of leniency towards criminals, he was known for being unbearably stubborn. A trait that not only annoys the FBI, IAB, criminals, police officers, suspects, but also his CSIs. He just doesn't quit. He would keep going for God knows how long until he got what he wanted.

Rick Stetler exhaled a heavy breath.

Horatio licked his lips before saying, "That's right, just relax." He could feel the body under him rise and fall. "Now, listen to me—"

"Before you say anything else," interrupted Stetler, "How about doing me a favor?"

"What?" said Horatio, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I don't know," said Stetler said in mock contemplation. "How about getting off me!!"

"You're not going to kill me?" reassured Horatio,

"Wait 'til I'm up," said Stetler, showing a look of guarantee.

"Promise you're not going to throw a fit again," stipulated Horatio politely.

"Get off me," barked the IAB Agent.

"Do you promise?"

Rick gave him an exasperated stare.

"Good enough," said Horatio and got off him.

Stetler saw the redhead extend a hand and reluctantly took the offer. Standing up straight, they unwrinkled their suits. He adjusted his tie.

"Rick," Horatio began, "for whatever reason you may have inside that head of yours, for the last time, I did not tell anybody about last night."

Stetler, not falling for it, said, "Oh, stop it, Horatio. You were never good at lying, so why start now?"

Horatio sighed. "That's because I'm not lying."

Stetler got into his face, grinding his teeth. "Then explain to me why your damn CSIs were the first ones who're laughing their asses off!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Horatio said in defense. "I didn't tell any of them."

"What? You didn't tell mother hen, Woods?" questioned the angry IAB Agent.

"No, I didn't," answered Horatio a matter-of-factly.

"Duquesne?"

"No."

"Wolfe?"

"No."

"Boa Vista and Valera?"

"No."

"How about Delko?"

"I did not tell Eric, Rick." The lieutenant replied for the last time.

"No, I meant the other one," said Stetler. "Not your brother-in-law, your wife, Marisol."

"Do not bring her into this, Rick," said Horatio, hands on hips, giving a warning.

"Did you or did you NOT tell Marisol?" urged the sergeant, ignoring the man's statement earlier.

Horatio went quiet and shifted uncomfortably.

Rick gazed sideways and didn't want to wait, saying, "Horatio, did you tell her?"

"Yes, I told her," admitted Horatio, finally. "I told Mari."

"See? I knew you couldn't keep your promise," said Stetler. "You told her."

"Marisol is my wife, Rick," Horatio reminded. "We swore never to hide anything from each other. She asked me what I did last night the moment she got home from her parents, so I told her."

"She asked YOU what YOU did last night," Stetler pointed out. "Not what I did, what YOU did.'

"She found out about my ankle, what could I do?" Horatio replied with a shrug. "She knew I was taking care of Madison and she definitely knows about the promise I made to her. One thing led to another and I told her…everything."

Rick stared at him, agape.

"Besides," Horatio continued, "I never keep anything from Mari."

"So? It doesn't change the fact that you broke your word," said Stetler. "Didn't it ever occur to you that your wife would tell her little brother the minute you told her?"

"You're taking things way out of proportion, Rick," Horatio told him. He stared at him and sighed, saying, "And yes, I knew that there was a possibility that she would tell Eric so I made her promise."

"Just how I made you promise," Stetler scoffed in retort.

"I'm sorry, Rick, but this is the last time I'll say it," Horatio said, "I did-not tell a single soul."

Stetler chuckled dauntingly then unexpectedly charged at him, grabbing Horatio by his shirt and ramming him to the wall with all his might and fury.

The back of Horatio's head bounced as he hit concrete, letting out a small gasp as pain shot through his skull.

"Enough with your lies, Horatio," growled Stetler. "I'm getting sick of hearing bullshit from you." He glared, breathing heavily. "You better watch your back 'cause I'm not done with you." He let go of the redhead , his eyes locked on him still. "And you damn well know that I NEVER forgive, and I CERTAINLY don't forget."

Stetler gave one last dangerous look before getting himself out of the office, leaving one Horatio Caine irritated and disheveled.

Horatio gasped as he touched and massaged gently the back of his head.

"You're an idiot, Rick."

………………………………………………………………………

So? How was it? Please leave reviews! I want to know what you guys think. It makes me happy that my readers are happy. So don't hesitate in leaving one.

I'll be working on chapter three so…expect the unexpected!


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Marisol," said Horatio, pressing his cell phone against his ear and wearing his sunglasses for protection from the rays of the sun. "It's me."

"_Oh, hey, Horatio. Is everything okay?"_

"I, uh…" He placed a hand on the back of his head and felt the bump that had made itself present. "I don't know how to answer that question."

A moment of silence…

"_Tell me what's going on, Mister."_

Horatio chuckled at his wife's bossy tone. "Nothing's going on, Mari."

"_Don't use that line on me, Horatio Caine. I know you better than that."_

Horatio smiled affectionately. "You always do, sweetheart."

"_Come on, tell me why you called."_

Horatio paused for a bit, then said, "It's about Rick."

"_Oh! Mr. Peter Panda Dance!"_

"Yeah," Horatio laughed as he lowered his head, visualizing the look on his beloved's face as he told her the whole story.

"_What about him?"_

"We had, um…an argument…per say."

"_Again? About what?"_

"The Favor," he answered.

"_What did he do?"_

"Uh…" Horatio pondered on how he was going to say it. "…He went a little rough on me."

"_What? What did you do?"_

"Honestly?" Horatio asked. "Nothing."

"_Then, why would he…"_ Pauses for a moment. _"…I thought you gave him the photograph back."_

"I did," Horatio said to her. "But that's not the problem."

"_Then what is?"_

Horatio sighed. "Mari?"

"_Hmmm?"_

"Did you…did you, by any chance, tell Eric about what I told you last night?" asked Horatio, choosing his words carefully.

"_No, I didn't. I promised, remember?"_

"Okay, um, I just made sure," said Horatio. "Sorry for ever doubting you."

"_Why'd you ask?"_

"There was a leak and…every soul in MDPD knows," he explained.

"_A leak? How? Are you sure?"_

"Here. Let me give you a sample."

Horatio drew breath, readying himself. He then removed his cell phone by his ear and opened the glass door—

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

He closed the door quickly before he went deaf and felt the ringing noise in his ears fade. He attended to his cell.

"Mari, you there?"

"_Wait…I have to…ahh…that feels better…"_

"See what I mean?" Horatio said, proving a point. "They've been going at it for over 2 hours now, so I left the building."

"_How did Rick react?"_

"Oh, you know Rick," he said, curving his lips. "He said he never forgives and doesn't forget."

"_That angry, huh?"_

"Yeah."

"_How did they find out?"_

"I have my suspects, but I don't know how he pulled it off," sighed Horatio. "I intend to find out though."

"_You said 'he' not they."_

"That I did," Horatio nodded.

"_Well, if I were you, I'd start with Eric. I know my little brother had something to do with it."_

"Oh?" Horatio let out, smiling. "Why would you say that?"

"_That mischievous opportunist can sniff something worth blackmailing a mile away."_

"And what evidence do you have to back that theory up?" mentioned Horatio, raising his eyebrows.

"_The same blood runs through our veins."_

Horatio chuckled, remembering the numbers of times Marisol had told him a story about she and her little brother's competitive childhood. "Point taken."

"_It's a sibling thing."_

Horatio smiled, then replied, "What would Eric do—if it was really him, that is?"

"_First, he'll save it, and, in this situation, he'd have produced copies but keeps the original somewhere near so that he can get his grubby hands on it if he gets caught and tries to run for it…and…he'd probably sell it."_

Horatio's eyes furrowed. "I thought it was for blackmail."

"_Well…look at it this way, Horatio, letting everybody know about something your enemy did that was so humiliating and enjoying it with many people is far more satisfying than just waiting for him to make you angry and blackmail him for it."_

Horatio nodded as he listened intently.

"_Keeping something that good all to yourself is a complete no-no in my book."_

Horatio went silent.

"_Horatio, honey? Hello?"_

"Remind me not to let something slip when you're around," Horatio responded, a nervous smile on his face.

"_Don't worry, Horatio, I'll never blackmail you."_

"Sure," he said unbelievingly, hearing her giggle on the other end. "Whatever you say, Marisol."

"_Now, go march your adorable butt in there and find out who's responsible!"_

"Yes, ma'am," chuckled Horatio, enjoying her enthusiasm.

"_And, Horatio?"_

"Hmmm?"

"_I love you."_

"I love you too, Marisol," replied Horatio and pressed END on his cell phone.

He looked up at the clear sky and contemplated on the information he received from his wife about Eric, before he went inside the laughter-filled building of MDPD. He sighed.

"This is going to be a long day…"

...CSI...

As always, reviews are much appreciated! Wait for the next chapter! You won't be disappointed!! Really!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you see the look on Stetler's face?!" exclaimed an overjoyed Ryan Wolfe.

"And the way he bolted to H's office," inserted a teary-eyed Cooper. "That was hilarious!!"

"That look on Stetler's face was priceless," said Alexx, shaking her head, a big wide grin on her countenance.

"I didn't even think a look like that was possible," added a settled down Calleigh, giggling. "Or even legal."

"And it's all thanks to this," Eric stated, holding up his video camera. "And me, of course."

"You've really outdone yourself, baby," said Alexx.

"Speed would be so proud," Calleigh mentioned.

"Oh, he will be," Eric reassured her, nodding his head, his smile widening. "I sent him a copy. It'll probably get to New York in a few hours tops."

"That's great," Ryan said.

"Yeah, I know," smiled Eric, "An early birthday present for my wingman."

"And what present would that be?"

All of them spun around, startled out of their minds, and saw a certain redheaded Lieutenant make his way in the break room, carrying a coffee mug.

Everyone in the break room fell silent and watched their boss walk around the sofa and fill his mug with some fresh coffee from the coffee machine.

"I, um, better get going," said Cooper, getting up from the sofa. "Things to do."

He picked up his cup of coffee and went away in a fast pace, sipping some of it as he passed the redhead, who was eyeing him intently.

The atmosphere seem to signal something bad coming and it was evident on the CSIs' faces. They stared quietly as their Lieutenant savored the aroma of his coffee, then finally took a sip.

Horatio looked up.

"So," he said in a casual tone, setting down his mug. "Any idea as to why everybody's so happy this hour in the morning?"

Nobody answered, so he continued. With a gentle smile, he said, "I'd like to be kept informed with everything, if you don't mind."

"It's nothing, H," Eric answered first, forcing himself not to smile. "People are just…loopy, that's all."

"Mmmm," Horatio let out in a meditative way. "Loopy like a certain IAB Agent that I know of?"

Eric just shrugged and casually drank his coffee, thinking, 'Sorry, H, but I'm having too much fun.'

"How about helping me out at the autopsy room, honey?" Alexx told Calleigh.

"Sure, Alexx," the southern blond said, taking the hint. She got up and followed her, saying, "Bye y'all."

Uncomfortable silence ensued once more, filling the break room as Horatio waited for an answer, his arms crossed, and leaning on the counter.

"You know, Eric, Mister Wolfe," began Horatio, gazing from the floor to them, sideways, and wearing one of his smiles. "I already know that one of you was the source of everyone's absolute delight today. So…"

Eric gulped nervously and exchanged haunting looks with Ryan. They knew that stance, those crossed arms, that sideways glance and that notoriously flirtatious smile.

Horatio was interrogating them, and it sent a sudden chill down their spines. Even sipping their coffee for warmth showed the futility of it all.

"Gentlemen…" said Horatio in a hazardous tone. "I am handing one of you a decent way to escape from all this. Don't let it go to waste."

Eric almost gave himself away by raising an eyebrow. Preventing yet another satisfied smile, he sipped his coffee.

'You're not gonna get me that easy, H,' Eric thought cheerfully. 'I'm going to get away with this…like I do with Mari.'

"May I remind you gentlemen that we are dealing with Rick Stetler, and I am telling you, he's plotting something devious as we speak," Horatio continued and picked up his mug. "So either one of you tell me which is it or risk waiting for Rick to find out for himself who the real culprit is and take matters into his own hands."

"I thought you already knew which one of us was the source, H," said Ryan suspiciously, making sure if their boss wasn't just bluffing.

"That's correct, Mister Wolfe," Horatio said to the young CSI. "But, Evidence without verification is irrelevant."

"You have evidence?" asked Eric, feeling goose bumps.

"Yes, I do, Eric," smiled Horatio, remembering Marisol. He sipped his coffee. "I AM a CSI level three…"

'He's bluffing,' Eric thought, not falling for it.

"Okay…" said Ryan in a thoughtful way. Making his final decision, he raised a finger, pointing.

"Eric did it."

Delko choked while drinking his Café Cubano and it went all over his tee-shirt. He coughed and hollered, "WOLFE!"

"Whaaat?" let out Ryan. "Like H said, he already knew! And he had evidence!"

"But without verification!" Eric reminded him.

"Which Mister Wolfe, under pressure, provided," inserted Horatio, smiling triumphantly at his brother-in-law.

Eric gave Ryan a look that could kill.

"What can I say?" Ryan shrugged. "I panicked."

"Eric…" said Horatio, wanting an explanation.

"Okay, alright!" Eric finally gave in. "I went to your office last night to give you the lab results—"

"As I recall, Miss Duquesne was the one who handed those lab results, "said Horatio, eyebrows raised.

"I went to your office and WAS ABOUT TO give you the lab results," Eric revised his sentence. "But then, I heard you and Stetler talking and…I got curious?"

"And instead of handing me the lab results you snuck underneath the staircase and listened to our conversation," Horatio continued for him.

"More or less…" mumbled Eric, massaging the back of his neck.

"Which caused you to come to my home unannounced and record everything," Horatio added, setting down his mug. "That's trespassing private property, Mister Delko, and stalking."

"What was I supposed to do, let the opportunity of humiliating Stetler pass?" said Eric in a not-a-chance voice.

"Yes," Horatio simply said, "Even though it was a chance of a lifetime."

"Sorry, H," sighed Eric, placing his coffee on the coffee table and sat on the sofa with Ryan. "I couldn't help myself. It was so tempting. And you have to admit, it was funny."

"I couldn't agree more," Horatio admitted. "But that's beside the point. What you did was still wrong."

"Geez, you talk like _papi_, H," said Eric, disturbed.

"More like a concerned _Hermano Mayor_, Eric," Horatio told him.

"I know…" Eric admitted like a child. "It's just…getting that kind of dirt…it's in my blood."

"So I have heard," Horatio muttered, recalling what Marisol had mentioned.

"What?"

"Nothing," Horatio dismissed with a wave of a hand.

"Didn't you say something about 'handing a decent way to escape'?" remembered Ryan.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, um," Horatio thought for a bit. "That depends."

"Depends?" said a curious Ryan. "On what?"

Horatio face his brother-in-law. "Eric, the original, please."

Eric pulled out a small CD with a protective case out from his front pocket and looked at it, then to his boss saying, "Do I have to?"

"If you want me to help you," said Horatio sincerely, extending his hand. "Consider it as a courtesy from your brother-in-law."

"I can take Stetler, no sweat, H," Eric told him. "He can't outdo me."

"Trust me, Eric, you don't know how that psycho thinks," Horatio informed him, taking the mini disk from his CSI.

"Do YOU?" said Ryan.

Horatio pocketed the CD and gave his CSIs one of his I-know-more-than-you-think look and placed his hands at his hips.

"Mister Wolfe...you have no idea."

…………………………………………………………………….

There! Chapter 4 finished! Leave me a review! It'll help boost my enthusiasm!! Suggestions will me much valued!

Oh! And by the way, _Hermano Mayor_ means "Big Brother."


	5. Chapter 5

"You were right, Marisol," said Horatio.

He was sitting on his leather chair behind his desk, using the phone on his table that was on loudspeaker. He then took out the CD from his suit pocket and brought it up to the light.

"Eric was the source."

"_I told you it was him. My-brother-did-something-stupid-and-reckless senses were tingling."_

Horatio smiled sadly and said, "I wish I had those with my little brother."

"_How did you find out it was him?"_

"Well, aside from doing the 'I' in 'CSI', Mister Wolfe did his fair share…he panicked under a considerable amount of pressure; thus resulting in his untimely, uh…spill," he told her, laughing quietly.

"_You were interrogating them, didn't you?"_

"You could say that…"

Horatio heard his wife laugh delightfully.

"_No wonder Ryan caved. Poor him. You look scary when you question someone you already know is guilty."_

"If it helps me solve a crime faster."

"_Just don't get too used to it. I don't want THAT look to get permanent."_

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Horatio chuckled, hearing Marisol giggle.

"_So, how did little Eric take it?"_

"Eric was reluctant, that's for sure," he told her. "But, he gave in, eventually—no, scratch that. He gave in begrudgingly."

"_From the sound your voice, I assume there's more."_

Horatio smiled.

"I have the original copy now, and let me say that Eric was not too happy about it. And, if I'm correct, he sold copies for approximately twenty dollars…each."

"_Hmm…that's kinda surprising."_

"Why is that, Marisol?"

"_Well, if it was me…I would've sold copies for a minimum of FIFTY dollars each."_

"Aren't you the opportunistic one?" Horatio declared, smiling.

"_Are you going to tell Rick? About my brother, I mean._

"Hmm…I don't think so." Horatio leaned closer to the phone, elbows on desk. "Rick already blamed me for everything, so, why blame somebody else?"

"_You shouldn't do that, you know. Eric will take advantage of your kindness. Next thing you'll know, you've covered for him with a murder."_

"I won't let things go that far, Mari," he reassured her. "Besides, there's Rick to stop me."

"_Speaking of Mr. Peter Panda, what do you think he'll do if ever he finds out?"_

"About the fact that Eric secretly video-recorded our transactions early last night? And that he basically reproduced everything and sold every copy he had for a mere twenty dollars? No, he won't find out. And even if he did, he won't have any evidence to back his theory.

"I have the original copy," Horatio reminded her, "so; he'll come all the way back to me."

"_You're too overprotective with Eric, Horatio."_

"I know…" he admitted, seeing that CD he was holding reflect light from the window. "It must be my big brother mode kicking in again. Eric IS my little brother-in-law, after all."

"_Kind of reminds you about Ray, doesn't it?"_

"Yeah…" Horatio sighed, leaning back on his chair, leaving the CD lying on his desk. "But Eric is a piece-of- cake if you'd compare him to Raymund."

"_Horatio?"_

"Hmmm?"

"_You're hiding something from me."_

Horatio shifted in his seat.

"Whatever gave you that idea, sweetheart?"

"_Oh, please, Horatio. My little brother is a CSI and I am MARRIED to a CSI, so don't give me that tone. I know well enough that somebody's hiding something from me, especially you."_

Horatio laughed.

"You are Marisol Delko-Caine."

"_Glad you noticed. So, wanna tell me what you were hiding?"_

"Okay, um…" Horatio pondered on how to tell her. He didn't want her to get offended in any way. "Remember me asking if you told anybody about the favor?"

"_Yes."_

"Well, I asked because…I let it slip that I told you."

"_And Rick thinks I told Eric about the whole thing, which caused his out burst on you."_

"Exactly."

"_Where is he? Right now, I mean."_

"Away from me, I hope," Horatio said jokingly, then, shrugged. "But with Rick being Rick, my guess is that he's probably in some place quiet."

"_You have to be more specific than that, Horatio."_

"A place where he can get coffee and conspire against me in peace." Horatio stared out his window. "…I'm guessing it'll be near MDPD. A few minutes walk, perhaps."

"_Why would you say that?" _

"Well, if I were Rick, "Horatio said, "the moment I finish being a conniving prick and settle with an idea…I'd do it the fastest way I could. I wouldn't waste any of my time driving all the way back to the designated spot of where I would unfold my scheme. It would be too time consuming, don't you think?"

No answer.

"Hello? Marisol, you still there?"

"……_You sound like a criminal."_

"No," Horatio alleged. "I only THINK like a criminal."

"_That's way scarier."_

"Is it?"

Silence.

"Marisol? Sweetheart?"

"_Horatio, would it be okay if I skipped lunch with you?"_

"I guess so," he said, a little surprised with the statement. "Why?"

"_I have a feeling I'm going to bump into somebody today, that's all."_

Horatio went silent at the thought, and then his lips curved, turning into a small silent smile. He leaned back on his leather chair and crossed his arms.

"Just make sure THAT somebody doesn't BUMP back. And Marisol?"

"_Si, mi amor?"_

"Digalo que perdono...but que yo me olvido no."

"_Will do."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Little Horatio: I'm guessing that you're wondering what Horatio's last statement was, weren't you? Wait for the next chapter, and then you'll know. Don't worry; I'm planning to post it early. Maybe tomorrow…or later.

Tell me what you thought about the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

"Here's your coffee, sir."

A young delightful teenage girl wearing a white visor, a pink shirt, and khaki cargo pants, set down a steaming cup of fresh coffee on the table of her newly arrived customer.

"Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" she said perkily, wearing a cheery smile. It was part of the job.

The man didn't give a reply, nor did he even look up. He had been hunched there on his table the moment he had entered and picked a table at the café, looking as though the whole world had turned its back on him. He stooped even lower, hiding his face from the other customers in the café.

The waitress, understanding his silence as a clear 'no', just shrugged and went on her way back to the counter, carrying the tray that she brought with her under her arm.

By the time she had reached her post, she passed a lovely woman who wore her slightly curly hair down. And, from what she saw, she could tell that the new customer was of Cuban descent.

The woman, holding her small shoulder bag, gave a soft nod and smile.

'At least SHE'S smiling,' the young employee thought, and wasted no time returning the greeting.

The beautiful Cuban turned her head as she looked around. And there, over by the balcony, she saw him; alone and brooding. Her smiled remained intact. She was happy that she had found him here, of all places, the serene and excellent café that is Ambiance.

Rick Stetler stirred his coffee as he thought of a way to get back at Horatio for betraying and humiliating him. After all that he had done for him and his niece, laughter and ridicule was the only payment he had received. He had to think fast.

He figured out how the redhead had pulled everything off and how he was able to supply copies for the occupants of MDPD. The only thing left to do now was to get the original copy from his clutches and give him the taste of his own mortification.

'That backstabbing asshole,' Rick said in his mind as he felt the steam from his coffee pass through his fingers. 'How dare he do this to me?'

The Sergeant's eyes just narrowed as he bitterly remembered the faces of those who were laughing at him, the CSIs, the lab techs, the police officers, and even the janitors.

Fuck. He had to think of something good.

But what to do?

"Excuse me…"

The pleasant voice came from his right. He couldn't help but look up.

"Marisol?"

"Hi," she said, waving a hand. "I was wondering, is this seat taken?"

Rick could only shake his head and watch as the woman wearing the stunning white blouse and cream colored chinos sat down opposite him. She ordered iced tea.

"You must be Rick," Marisol began. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

The IAB agent gave her a look and said, "What's so nice about meeting me?"

"Well," choosing her words, "I've heard so much about you."

"Let me guess," Rick replied idly. "Your husband."

She nodded. "Horatio has been talking a lot about you…especially about last night."

Marisol bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling as she saw the man before him freeze.

"I assume," Rick said darkly, "that Horatio told you about what happened at MDPD earlier this morning."

Marisol gave him a sympathetic smile, and actually felt sorry for the man in front of her. She could see how troubled and stressed he was. And it made her oddly uncomfortable.

She noticed that the brunette was grumbling under his breath as he kept on stirring his coffee, waiting for an answer.

"Rick," she begins in a sensitive manner, "I know you think that I was the one who exposed you—"

"Your husband tell you that, too?"

She sighed, then stated, "I don't need to be a CSI to figure that out, Rick. I admit, I made Horatio tell me about the favor and everything but, I assure you, I did not tell anyone."

Rick raised an eyebrow, and eyed her disbelievingly. And before he could say something, she cut him off, adding, "That includes Eric."

Rick sipped some coffee before saying untrustingly, "You're telling me that you didn't tell anyone?"

Marisol gave him a look, thinking, 'No wonder Horatio complains about him when he's at home. This guy's annoying.'

"Not one?"

"N. O. No." Marisol spelled it out for him. "Not one."

After close observation, Rick leaned back on his chair and said, "I accept what you said as true."

"Thanks, Rick."

"But that only means that my first guess was right," he said in addition quickly. "Horatio WAS the one who exposed me."

"Trust me, Rick. It wasn't him," she told the sergeant. "Horatio would never do such a thing. I know him."

"Unfortunately for you Marisol, I know your redheaded husband, too," Rick shot back in a businesslike tone. "Listen. I'll believe it if you said you didn't, but Horatio's a different story."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he's HIM!" he told her in a quick retort. "If you're really his wife, then tell me straight to my face that he's not some sly fox who gets what he wants and gets away with everything."

Marisol Delko-Caine took her time and pondered for awhile. She recalled the times when she and her husband spent time together.

He always got his way.

One way or the other, he does get what he wants.

"Okay," she said pensively. "I admit, you have a point there. Horatio can be a little sneaky sometimes."

"That's an understatement," Rick told her. He drank his coffee.

She ogled at his with curiosity. "Why don't you tell me what Horatio said after you found out about the leak?"

"And why would I do that?"

"So I can prove to you that Horatio is innocent."

Rick stared at her.

"Come on," she coaxed him. "What did he say?"

"He told me that the only soul he told was you," he answered. "And that you promised not to tell."

"And?"

"And that he didn't do it."

"Didn't do what, exactly?" Marisol asked as if she was waiting for something to slip.

"Come on, Marisol. You can't trick me into thinking that he didn't set the whole thing up!" Rick exclaimed. "That he didn't hide a camcorder somewhere and recorded the whole 'I'm doing the Peter Panda dance for your niece' bit!"

"Aww…I think doing the Peter Panda dance for a niece is sweet."

Marisol and Rick looked up and stared at the female employee from before.

"Why, in the hell, are you listening to our conversation?!" the sergeant said directly and angrily.

"Well, soooorry!!" the young waitress replied. She set the iced tea she had brought down on the table with a loud thud and stomped away.

"Wow, that was polite," Marisol mentioned.

"She started it!" Rick hissed back in defense, pointing.

'How mature,' she thought.

She sipped her beverage before talking again.

"Rick, I know what you've been through—" Sees him give her a murderous look. "Okay, maybe not. But venting out your anger and seeking revenge on Horatio wouldn't solve anything, because he was not the one who did it."

The brunette merely looked at her. His face unfathomable.

"Listen to me," she said, all serious now. "Horatio couldn't have recorded anything about the favor because I had our video camera the whole time. I brought it to my parents' house when I went there so I could show them the stuff Horatio and I made."

"Who was it, then?" said Rick demandingly. "If you're so sure that Horatio didn't do it and that he couldn't have POSSIBLY bought a new video camera to film everything, then tell me, who was it?"

"Eric."

"What?"

The IAB agent wasn't sure if he had heard her right. The answer came too fast and it wasn't what he had expected coming from her mouth.

"You heard me," she said. "It was Eric."

"How did you find out that it was him?" he asked, obviously curios.

"I didn't," she told her. "Horatio did. I kind of knew that it was him to begin with, but Horatio was the one who confirmed it."

Rick's eyes went wide.

"But how…?"

"Simple. Eric must have heard the two of you talking, and couldn't help but bring a video recorder, and himself, to the scene and document everything."

"So that explains why he wore a smug look the minute he laid his eyes on me," Rick muttered, remembering of getting a glimpse of the young Cuban's face as he went past the barrage of laughing people.

"Not to mention, make copies so he could sell them to every individual he can see within a mile away," she added with a small grin.

"WHAT!?"

Marisol shrugged happily.

"Your brother is so dead," he told her threateningly. He paused.

"But, if Horatio already found out that it was really him, why didn't he tell me?"

"You know Horatio," said Marisol. "He can't help himself from protecting everybody."

"Point taken."

Marisol saw Rick smile and thought that she had already convinced him, when he suddenly frowned and eyed her suspiciously.

"Wait a minute," he said cynically. "Why would you tell me about this? Why would you rat out your little brother?" 

"That's just it," she replied bluntly. "He's my little brother."

Rick Stetler still seemed unconvinced.

"It's a sibling thing..."

After a few seconds, Marisol watched the brunette glanced away, suddenly falling silent. He placed his elbows on the table and buried his face with his hands. Then, ran it through his hair.

He heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's okay, Rick," Marisol said, giving a gentle smile. "I know what your thinking."

Rick gave a small smile in return.

"I kind of feel…awful," he admitted. "After I've said all those things to him. And after I ran him up the wall like that."

"You what?"

"N-nothing," he replied immediately, completely forgetting that he was talking to Horatio's wife. He shrugged. "Well, I guess, I can't do anything about that anymore."

"Don't worry." Marisol smiled.

"_Digalo que perdono...but que yo me olvido no."_

Rick stared. "Uh…what?"

Mrs. Delko-Caine laughed at the sergeant's reaction.

"Horatio told me to tell you that."

"Tell me what?"

"_Tell him that I forgive…but I don't forget."_

The IAB agent, Sergeant Rick Stetler, couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the statement.

"So, he already knew that I'd see to reason," he said, chuckling.

"Mm-hmm," Marisol let out pleasantly.

"That bastard…"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Marisol," he said apologetically. "I forgot you could hear me."

"Rick!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" he laughed.

"You better be!" she said, pouting.

"Now that's been dealt with," Rick announced. "It's time to get Eric Delko."

He glanced at Marisol.

"You don't mind if I get to kill your brother in the inside, do you?" he asked Marisol.

"No, by all means," she gave her approval, "knock yourself out."

"Okay," he nodded and said more to himself, "Now, how do I get Delko back?"

"I have a suggestion."

Once again, Rick gave her a look.

"Your brother did something that pissed you off, didn't he?"

"You have no idea," she said with an evil glint in her eye, grinning. "Even Horatio doesn't know about it."

"Okay," Rick said with a smile, leaning closer to her on the table. "You have my attention. What do you want to do to him? I'm all ears. And I don't have a problem sharing."

"Good," Marisol said, a hint of venom in her voice. "Why don't we talk about it over lunch?"

"Sure, my treat," he said, excited. He got up from his seat. "Let's go."

"Let's."

…………………………………………………………………….

Little Horatio: Sorry for the holdup. (Bangs the CPU) Damn computer! I made this a little long to make up for the unfortunate delay.

I'm sure you noticed that Marisol is a little feisty in this chapter, but it's all part of the plan! She's more conniving than Eric and Rick combined!

I have loads more in store!!

Don't hesitate on letting me know what you thought about the chapter!!


	7. Chapter 7

Standing on the steps of MDPD, he saw the beautiful Mrs. Delko-Caine walked towards him, wearing one of her bombshell smiles as she did.

"Seems that you had fun," Horatio said, taking off his sunglasses.

"You can say that," she smiled at her red-haired husband.

He returned a smiled of his own and asked, "How was he?"

Marisol laughed at the question. "A little vulgar…but, kind of sweet."

"Sweet? To you, maybe," he said, giving her a tight smile. "He treats me like I killed his pet dog."

"You know," she said with a small giggle, "I think you two are quite a pair."

Horatio raises an eyebrow, his fingers fiddling with his sunglasses.

"From the way you and Rick have been treating each other," she continued, "people would mistake you two for being brothers."

"We're that nice to each other?" he replied in a perplexed tone.

"In a sibling kind of way."

Horatio gazed at the ground, then glanced sideways with a tilt of his head. He looked at his lovely wife and chuckled at the thought of him and Rick being brothers.

"Sorry. I don't see it."

"That's okay," she said, and looked up at the gentle blue sky, before saying, "Neither did he."

The redhead stared at her for a few seconds, the statement hanging in the air.

"Um, Marisol," he said, "what did you and Rick exactly talked about?"

"Oh, you'll find out…" She glanced at him, her eyes glistening. She gave him a sweet smile. "…and no sooner than you think."

Horatio recognized the look on his wife's face, that smile and glint in her eyes. It made him wonder what she was up to.

**CSI: Miami **

After taking his lunch at Benny's, Eric drove right back to MDPD and proceeded towards the crime lab floor. As he did, he felt so proud of himself; humiliating Stetler was the greatest thing he had ever achieved. And if given another chance, he'll probably do it all over again, without hesitation. It was like he had won an Olympic gold medal, or attained a Nobel Peace Prize, or, married Kate Beckinsale. He felt utterly happy and thought nothing could ruin the moment.

"Hey, Paula," he greeted at the receptionist's desk the minute he walked out the elevator.

The young police officer bit her lip and struggled for a straight face as she tried to greet him back.

"Hey—" Giggle. "—Eric."

As he walked farther away, he heard her bursting into fits of laughter.

He smiled.

She was still enjoying the video he had spread about Stetler, he thought. And before he had anymore things to think about, his cell phone chirped. He answered it with a press of a button.

"Hello."

"_Hey, man."_

"Speed!" he exclaimed as he realized the lazy drawl. "How's my wingman doing in New York?"

"_Never better. Anyway, about the video…"_

"Liked it?" he said with a toothy grin. "Everybody did."

"_Okay, I confess. It was funny." _

"You don't sound happy," Eric said after he studied his friend's voice.

"_Well, I just called to remind you that you're dealing with Sergeant Idiotic Ass for Brains, and—"_

"Wait, hold up," Eric interrupted, not noticing that as he walked deeper in the lab, the people around him started to turn back or cover their mouths to stifle their uncontrollable laughter. "Are you warning me about Stetler?"

"_Uh, yeah. The video's funny and all but you still need to be careful. Or else, Payback's gonna bite you on the ass."_

"I won't let it," the Cuban shot back, cell phone pressing against his ear. "Come on, Speed. Don't be such a kill-joy. I know what I'm doing. Stetler can't get me."

"_All I'm saying is watch your ass. I've been with the prick longer than you have and something tells me his plan is already in motion."_

"Man, Speed, you sound just like H," stated Eric. "Stop worrying, I'll be fine. Have you forgotten? I learned from the master."

"_Well, the master says 'Watch your ass.' I don't wanna get embarrassed if my student gets hit by payback straight on the face. "_

"I wasn't talking about you."

"_You and I both know that's a lie."_

"What?!" Eric scoffed. "Look, I'll prove to you that you and H are worrying about nothing. I'll call you back."

"_Whatever, Mr. Cocky. Just don't blame me if Stetler pulls one over you."_

"He won't," he finally said before he bade his doubting friend good-bye, and pocketed his cell. He saw people smile strangely at him as he continued his pace. He passed by the AV lab but had to double back as he became aware that it was flooding with lab techs. Even Alexx, Calleigh and Ryan were there. And they were all laughing.

'They're still watching?' Eric thought.

"Hey, Eric!" shouted Dan Cooper, the AV expert, with a wave of his hand when he saw him standing just outside the entrance. Everybody turned and laid their eyes on him. "I see you're not wearing a bra today."

Eric shot him a confused look and stared at everyone in the Audio Visual lab. He noticed that they were straining to keep a straight face; some even bit their lower lip for control, including Calleigh. Ryan turned and faced the other way, his mouth tightly closed.

Seeing the disturbed look on his friend's face, Dan started to type on his keyboard. Then, he clicked the play button on his wide-screen monitor using the mouse that was under his palm.

A scene flickered for everybody to see. A dark skinned boy, not more than 9, appeared, looking at his reflection on the mirror, which the video camera had no view of at the moment. He seemed to be dancing, swaying his shoulders from left to right while he was putting something on his face.

Eric's heart sank as he watched.

Oh, God, no…

Back at the monitor, the boy suddenly jumped as a noise of something exploding erupted, making him drop what he was holding and gape at the person in front of him.

"Marisol!" he said in surprise as he swerved to face her; lips glistening with lipstick and a bra came into view.

"ERIC!!" she shouted in absolute shock and anger, coming into view of the video camera. "What are you doing with my lipstick!?!?"

The young boy saw his older sister's fury and began to stammer.

"I'm not doing anything with your lipstick!" he claimed innocently.

"And why are you wearing my bra!?!?!"

"I'm not wearing your bra!" he shot back, hands pressed on his chest . "I was simply—" Looks around. "—holding it against myself."

"Ugh, you little creep!!" Marisol exclaimed, grossed out. She snatched her bra away from her little brother, who had his face covered with make-up. "Get out of my room!!!"

The 9 year-old skedaddled it out of there, leaving a steaming older sister to clean up the mess he had left behind. The monitor flickered and went blank, the reflection of a horrified Eric Delko emanating from it.

The people around him were caught on fits of utmost joy and hilarious laughter. This time, they weren't laughing with him. They were laughing at him. And he wanted to vanish from the face of the Earth that had turned its back on him because of the unbearable humiliation that was right in front of his horror-struck face.

"I can't believe you, baby," Alexx laughed, wiping happy tears from her eyes.

"You looked so cute, Eric!" exclaimed Calleigh, trying and quickly failing from stopping herself from joining the others in their laughing frenzy.

"This is way more embarrassing then what Stetler did!" cried out Maxine Valera, leaning on the wall for support while she convulsed in laughter.

"And you're a lady's man?!" questioned Ryan in delight, clutching his sides. He never laughed so hard in his life.

Eric couldn't take it anymore and forced his way out of the AV lab, all pale and humiliated, trying to escape with little to no dignity left.

As he made his way through the laughing crowd, he finally got out of the AV lab, only to be blasted with more laughter and pointing fingers.

He froze. He had nowhere else to go. He was completely surrounded by sniggering and teasing faces. It was like he was in a part of hell unknown to man and he desperately wanted to get out. He wanted to commit suicide right then and there.

"Embarrassing, isn't it?" he heard someone from behind him say. He could feel the smile forming and the satisfaction on his voice. "Well, what can I say? Payback's a bitch."

Eric turned and saw a cocky smile on one Rick Stetler's face. He gave him a chilling glare.

"The question is," continued the Sergeant, smirking, and unfazed by the murderous look the young CSI was giving him, "what are you gonna do about it?"

The CSI didn't say anything and just kept on glaring, which just made Stetler smirk wider. He hated the smug look on the man's face. He wanted to burn him alive.

The IAB Agent laughed at the man's silence as he turned around and began to walk away, his hands in his front pockets. Payback felt so good and it was all thanks to one person.

As much as he wanted to kill the man who had just laughed and turned his back on him, he decided first on paying a visit on a certain brother-in-law of his and give him a piece of his mind.

Without another second to waste, he dashed it out of their and headed for the certain someone's office.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Little Horatio: Hey, everybody! Sorry for the long delay. Being a graduating high school student is taking up a lot of my time and I'm getting sick of it. All those projects and damn thesis papers…to hell with them!!

I hope you all liked this chapter. I did (grin). And don't hesitate on letting me know, okay? I'll post the next chapter ASAP, so don't worry. Thanks for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Marisol," persisted Horatio.

"What?" she asked with a laugh.

"Tell me what you and Rick talked about," the redhead repeated. He had been asking the same question over and over again, he lost count. They were already in his office and still…no answer.

"Why are you so curious about what Rick and I talked about?" she said, looking at her husband. She sat on his wooden desk and saw the face he was making. "Oh, no, you don't, Lieutenant Caine! Those puppy-dog eyes won't work this time!"

"You're already immune to it?" Horatio said, surprised by what his wife said.

"Well…a little."

Horatio chuckled and walked to his wife. He stood behind her and began wrapping his arms around her soft-skinned body, his hands snaking away and coiling her waist. He placed his head gently on her shoulder, feeling her hair brush his cheeks. He closed his eyes while he took a whiff of her fragrance.

"You're not immune to my eyes," he whispered to her ear. He felt her body give a slight quiver, which made him smile. He knew that he was now in control. "And you never will be."

Marisol closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her husband's breath at her neck and his body pressing against hers. She let out a soft moan as Horatio kissed her neck and tightened his hold on her.

"You know I'm helpless when you do that," she said, smiling as she placed her hand on his. "It's not fair."

"I know," Horatio said in a low, soothing kind of way. He knew how she loved it when he talked like that. And besides, once he utilizes that tone of voice, everything goes into his favor.

Marisol began caressing his cheek and, then, she suddenly pulled him forward and gave him a deep passionate kiss, taking the red head totally by surprise. As the shock cleared, he deepened the kiss. Their contact lasted for a few more seconds before they lips parted. She could see the turned-on look on her husband's face.

She smiled.

"What brought that on?" Horatio said in a hushed tone, a little dazed by their…moment.

"You," she simply answered, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She stood up and faced him, their eyes burning with intensity.

The red head was about to make a move when Marisol brought up a hand, stopping him as her fingers made contact with his chest. She then brought up her index finger and shook it from left to right.

"Now, now, Mister Caine," she said playfully, "what do you think you're doing?"

Horatio looked at his chest then to his wife, and frowned. They were now two feet away from each and, judging from her triumphant like smile, she had pulled one over him.

"You tricked me," he said, giving her an exasperated look. He felt the turn-on immediately disappearing.

"Don't look at me like that, you started it!" pointed out Marisol with a short laugh. "You were trying to get an answer from me by seduction! I had to counter!"

Horatio gazed at her and gave what seem to look like a pout.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Neither what you did," retorted the amused wife. "But I'm not complaining. I just used your plan against you."

Horatio sighed.

"I'm just curious about what you and Rick talked about, that's all."

"I know, but I don't have to tell you anything," she said with a smile that turned into a laugh. Her husband was frowning like a little boy again, and she thought he looked adorable. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll find out soon enough."

"I don't see the point in—" But before he could finish what he wanted to say, a deafening and oh so familiar sound erupted from nowhere.

"What was that?"

They were beginning to hear stomping noises and Marisol immediately recognized what they meant, and she had to hide…quick.

She hurriedly looked around and saw pile of folders on the wooden desk next to her. Without hesitating, she deliberately pushed them off (saying, "Ooops!) and let them fall to the floor, making a mess without her husband seeing what she had just purposely done.

Horatio noticed Marisol going behind his desk and go on all fours to pick up some thing underneath. She saw him, gave a smile and said, "It's okay. I got it."

Horatio was about to help her out when his office door suddenly opened and in came a fuming and red Eric Delko.

"Eric?" the red head said, shocked by the look on his CSI's face.

"H, how could you?!" Eric shouted, glaring at the man in front of him.

Horatio made a perplexed look and said, "How could I what, Eric?"

"I can't believe you did this to me!" the Cuban continued, not taking his eyes off him. "Your own brother-in-law!!"

The lieutenant still looked confused. He found this scenario very familiar. And then, he remembered; Rick.

"I can't believe you snitched on your own brother-in-law!" Eric yelled, taking a few steps forward, getting near his boss' face. "And for what? To help Stetler? I trusted you to keep everything a secret!!"

"Eric," Horatio said sternly but softly, "calm down."

"How can I, H?!" he asked the older man. "How can I when everybody in the whole building's now laughing at me?! I had a reputation, Horatio! And now, you've ruined it!"

_Laughing at him?_ _Reputation?_

The red head had a hard time processing what the young man kept on shouting about and the fact that he's shouting made things more difficult.

"Is this some kind of twisted way for you to teach me a lesson, H? By embarrassing me?" he asked, his eyes demanding an answer. The thought of the redhead being his boss completely left him. "Is that it?!"

"Eric—"

"Telling Mari what I did and getting that sick video from her to teach me a lesson was low, H, surprisingly, for a man like you," Eric said through gritted teeth, talking to Horatio like he was some perverted serial killer. He saw the appalled look on his boss' face. "Yeah, H, I've found out what you did. And to make matters worse, you dragged my sister into this. You just had to get something from her. And you gave the freakin' video to Stetler to humiliate me!!"

In truth, Horatio still had no idea what his brother-in-law was talking about and he had a feeling, he will…soon.

"I hope you're happy, H," he went on, his voice as chilling as ice and his eyes as sharp as daggers. "I hope you're proud of yourself. Because you have taught me a lesson…"

Horatio saw the disappointment on his friend's face.

Eric looked at him straight in the eyes. "Never trust anybody…especially you."

The redhead watched his young CSI storm out of his office, leaving the door open and him alone. He looked like he had been hit by a boulder. He felt crushed. The words that he heard from Eric stabbed him all over. And the hurt was clearly evident on his face. He never expected to hear anything as hurtful as that from any of his friends, especially from his brother-in-law.

He stood still and quiet, gazing at his feet.

"I had no idea he'd take it like that."

Horatio turned around, completely forgetting that Marisol was there, beneath his desk. He saw what seemed to be astonishment on her face. His look of surprise quickly turned into a frown mixed with disbelief.

"You knew it was him, didn't you?" he asked, giving her a piercing you-got-me-in-a-lot-of-trouble-and-now-he-thinks-I-betrayed-him gaze.

"Yup," she nodded; unfazed by the look he was giving her. "I recognized the footsteps."

"That's why you hid beneath my desk, pretending like you were picking up something so he couldn't see you by the time he got in here and began shouting at me," Horatio concluded.

"I wasn't pretending," she said with a shake of her head. "I was picking up the folders."

"Which you deliberately swept off my desk," he added, his eyebrows raised.

"Mm-hmm."

"Marisol Delko-Caine," Horatio said in a word of warning as he placed his hands at his hips, "I think you owe me an explanation."

"An explanation for what?" she asked, still doing the innocent act albeit she already knew that HE knew.

The redhead's gaze never wavered as he said, "Explain to me…why I am the target of blame today?"

"I can think of a few things…" Marisol said in a playful tone. She's currently the only one that was impervious to the Caine stance and glare and she was happy for that.

Although, she wasn't sure if her husband felt the same.

** CSI: Miami **

Rick Stetler strutted out the elevator, feeling good and looking so full of himself.

He just couldn't remove the big broad smile on his face. He did such a wonderful job getting back at Eric Delko; the thoughts of the earlier day's events were now past him. He didn't care anymore. The people in MDPD were so busy laughing at the Cuban's…weirdness when he was a child that, he was sure they had forgotten all about the Peter Panda Dance thing that he did last night.

'Ahhhh…' he thought cheerfully, passing through the cubicles in the police department on the first floor, 'life is just too damn good.'

"Rick…"

The IAB agent need not think twice in guessing who had called. Just from hearing the voice which uttered his name, he knew.

He turned around.

"Yelina."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Little Horatio: Ha! Ha! I'll just leave it at that for the time being! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if yo did!


	9. Chapter 9

"Yelina."

And there she was, standing sideways, over a few feet away. She was looking at him with her kind brown eyes, her long, dark and curly locks, revealing her feisty personality. And to his astonishment, she was smiling at him.

Taking a few steps, Rick came to her, still mesmerized by her beauty and style.

"Yelina…uh…" He didn't know what to say. "…hi."

"Hey," she greeted back, still smiling. 

_Okay, um, what next? _

"So…" Rick felt awkward. "…how are you?"

Yelina let out a short and cute laugh. "I should be the one asking you that question."

"Really?" he said, intrigued. "Why?"

"I heard the little, um…" How would she put it. "…I didn't know you could sing and dance."

"Oh, that." Rick's cheeks went a little red. He scratched the back of his head. "I, uh…Yeah."

_Man, that sounded goofy._

Yelina laughed again, covering her mouth with her hand. Apparently, she found Rick's speechlessness quite entertaining. 

"Listen, uh…" Rick had to protect his dignity somehow. "…Horatio was the one who put me up to it."

"I know," Yelina told him. "I saw the video."

"Oh." _DAMN IT!_ Okay, on with the 'protecting what little dignity he had left' thing. "Listen, Yelina, I wasn't intending on doing—"

"You looked cute."

"—any of that—" Wait a minute. "What did you say?"

Yelina giggled. "I said, you looked cute." 

That made Rick blush even more. "Y-you thought I was…cute?"

"No," she shook her head. "I thought you were adorable."

This was not what Rick was expecting.

"B-but, I looked like an idiot," he gave in response, obviously shocked, "singing and dancing around like that."

"The only thing I saw, Rick," she said, "was a sweet man doing what he said he'd do…as a favor for a friend, and as a valuable promise to a little girl."

Rick eventually closed his slightly opened mouth, not believing what he was hearing. By the time he had regained his senses, he wanted to play it casually cool.

"I…I'm glad you saw it that way, Yelina."

"To tell you the truth, Rick," she admitted, "the time I heard the rumor, I didn't believe it. I mean, knowing you, I just couldn't. But, when I watched the video, the truth was there, as bright as day; Rick Stetler…doing something for someone else without getting anything in return but a simple thank-you."

Rick stared at her, speechless.

Yelina gave him a genuine smile. And said, "I just…I just think that I owe you an apology, that's all."

"You don't owe me anything, Yelina," Rick uttered automatically before having the chance to think. "I…I should be the one who's sorry, for…treating you like I did, when we were…together."

This time, he gave her a smile. Taking a few more steps, now a couple of inches away, he said, "I'm sorry."

Rick didn't know how she'd react with his sudden confession. In fact, he hadn't imagined doing something like this; today of all days. It was all…spur of the moment. And he, himself, didn't even know what he was doing. But he was glad he got it out of his chest.

And, apparently, so did Yelina.

"You know, everybody thought it was hilariously funny," he added, not thinking, "when they watched me doing the Peter Panda Dance."

"Well, I thought different." 

"Really?"

"I'm glad I watched it, Rick," Yelina said to him, a kind of shyness in her voice. "Because, I got to see a whole new side of you I didn't expect to see."

Rick couldn't help but smile. 

"Spend time with me after work?" he suggested, wanting to be on the right track again, once more with her. "I'll show you how much I've changed."

Yelina thought for a bit and gave a slight nod. She wanted to give him another chance. And, this time, she thought, it wasn't a mistake that she'd soon regret.

"I'd like that."

** CSI: Miami **

Even though the breeze was cold than it was usually hot, his head was still steaming.

Right after his explosion with his brother-in-law, Eric went straight to the roof, thinking of letting off some steam. And as mentioned earlier, his head was still simmering hot. 

Remembering the laughter that was thrown at him, he couldn't help but get angrier. He still didn't know why Horatio did something like that to him. He never expected the redhead would do such a thing. But he knew better now. 

He heaved a sigh as he looked at the view down below. Looking back, he confessed to himself that he went out of line…shouting at his boss like that. 

He brought into mind the hurt expression on Horatio's face when he spat out his spiteful sentiments. He surprised himself, the things he did. And looking further back, it was his entire fault in the first place. If he just minded his own business, none of this would've happened. 

And he blamed Horatio for what he did.

"I'm such a jerk," Eric said to himself. "I deserved the humiliation."

He wanted to apologize to the redhead, but he didn't really feel like doing anything right now. He was too confused with his emotions. 

"Hey."

Eric jerked his head. He thought he was alone. But, seeing her standing there, he clearly wasn't.

"Oh, it's you," he said, then brought back his attention to the view below. "What do you want?"

"Come on, Eric," said she, "Is that any way to talk to a friend?"

"From the way the guys laughed at me down there, I'd say I don't have any friends right now," he said coldly, getting angry again.

"Don't say that."

"I thought I just did."

"They were just having fun."

"Yeah," Eric sneered, vexed as he recalled the faces, "having fun laughing at me."

"Not everybody laughed at you, Eric," she told him.

"Oh, yeah?" Let's see about that. "Name one who didn't."

"Well," she said as she got closer, "How about…me?"

It took him by surprise but he didn't show it. 

"Stop lying…"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Look, Natalia," Eric said, his voice loud, irate and firm. He was losing it again. "I was a kid! I was curious! I didn't know what I was doing, much less, thinking! I was stupid! So, if you've got a problem, just lay off the damn topic!"

"Eric," she said in her sweet, gentle voice, " don't be so hard on yourself. Being an inquisitive boy isn't being stupid. You were exploring…trying new things." 

"Yeah, looking like a complete ass in the process."

Natalia giggled. 

"And what's so funny?" asked Eric, irritated.

"Nothing," she smiled. "I just remembered a childhood friend of mine. He did exactly what you did in the video; make-up and all."

Eric couldn't think of a good retort so he just remained silent.

"His name was Noah," she went on, looking up the bright sky, "I remember him telling me about how he snuck in his big sister's room and how he tried on her gown for the prom, along with her stilettos and make-up." She laughed. "He was 13 years old, and he was curious about everything. "

"Lucky for him there wasn't any hidden video cameras," Eric grumbled hatefully.

"Yeah," she giggled. "Anyway, Noah told me that it felt awfully weird, especially when he wore the heels and some eye-liner."

"Took him that long, huh?" Eric said sarcastically, still in a bad mood.

"But, you know what he said after?" Natalia continued as if not hearing his side comment. "He said that, after the experience, he'd learn to respect and appreciate girls more. Said that he just pitied the girls that go through a lot just to impress a guy who, he knew, wouldn't do squat." 

Eric gave her a look. 

"He said he didn't just tried it for kicks…he had a reason. He didn't tell me what exactly and I didn't mind. I had the idea, anyway. Just the fact that he was open to me made me feel special."

She looked at him with her soft colored eyes.

"Your reason for doing something like that isn't exactly the same with his, but…" She gave him a comforting smile. "…whatever you were thinking back then is a good enough reason for me."

Eric didn't know how it happened, but his anger just disappeared completely. Just like that. She just shared a part of her life and it made him feel all better.

"What…what happened to Noah?"

"He grew up to be a fine, young gentleman. The kind that every girl fell over," Natalia answered, visualizing his face right now. "He was handsome, smart, funny, and polite, and he was the captain of our basketball varsity team."

She sighed. "It's like he wasn't the silly kid who wore his sister's gown and make-up."

"Sounds like he had a good life."

"He did."

"How's he now?"

"He passed away 8 years ago, at the age of 21," she said sadly, then explained, "Cancer."

"I'm sorry," Eric said. He really was.

"It's okay," Natalia said, blinking back tears. "The important thing was…he enjoyed his life while he still had time." She chuckled. "And that meant trying everything he laid his eyes on."

Eric chuckled as well, and laid his hand on hers, smiling.

"Thanks, Nat."

"I'm glad you're okay now."

"Yeah…me, too."

……………………………………………………….

Little Horatio: Wow. I actually surprised myself with this one. Just the other day I told myself that I sucked when it came to things like this. (No relationship, you see. But that's between you and me, okay?)

Well, I hope you guys liked it. I'm still shocked, really. (Because, me and my cousin, Ivan, are tactless idiots and we don't know how to comfort a friend to save our lives. Don't tell him I told you that.)

I hope what I wrote was even right, or even a plausible comforting technique. If you guys have any, I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks much for reading! Leave a review if you like!


	10. Chapter 10

"Honest!" Marisol repeated the third time. "I had no idea Eric would go that far."

"I had no idea YOU would go that far," emphasized Horatio, closing the door behind him.

They began to walk down the stairs from his office when Marisol began to giggle, which turned into a laugh.

"And what is so funny, Mrs. Delko-Caine?"

"It's nothing," she giggled. "I just remembered how Eric would react every time I made fun of him. It's a good laugh."

"How about sharing the thought?" asked Horatio, fascinated about the given topic.

"Well," she let out, looking up, "When we were kids, I used to fool him all the time. And when I got too far, he would scream like a little girl, stomp his feet a couple of times as hard as he could, bawl like there's no tomorrow, and go running towards mama to tattle on me."

"Isabella?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Eric was such a mama's boy."

"And you were a daddy's girl."

"Still am," Marisol said happily. "And, you know what?"

"What?" Horatio chuckled, enjoying the look of pure glee on his wife's face.

"Sometimes, Eric still comes to mama for support when we get into our little arguments again," she told gleefully. "It's funny, really. That's why I kept playing tricks on him when we were kids. He couldn't fight for himself."

Horatio chuckled. Now, Eric wouldn't back down without a fight, he thought.

"OH!" exclaimed Marisol, turning to her husband. "One time, little Eric had to use the bathroom real bad, and I just stayed inside, waited for 10 minutes and went out."

"What happened?"

"Eric soiled his shorts and was crying when I opened the door." Marisol laughed hysterically. "You should've seen him!"

"You know, sweetheart—" Horatio stepped aside and let her go inside the elevator first. "—sometimes, you give me reasons to doubt your being an angel."

"Oh, really?"

"You're evil when it comes to your brother," the husband said jokingly.

Marisol gave him a skeptical look. "And I suppose the great Horatio Caine never made fun of his little brother when they were just boys?"

"I don't think I remember making fun of Raymund," Horatio thought about it. "Nor did I ever make him cry."

She maintained her skepticism. "Not even once?"

He looked at her. "Okay, maybe…once? Twice? I don't really remember."

"Don't lie to me, Mister."

Horatio gave her a look. "I'm not." And before Marisol could get another word out, he covered her mouth with his lips, giving her a soft and sensual kiss.

"You won't get away with that," said she in a satisfied sigh when their lips parted.

"I don't plan to," he smiled mischievously. Lips still centimeters away from Marisol's, he said, "How about we spend the night relaxing?" He gave her a soft kiss again. "My treat."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she reminded him.

"Hmmm?"

"Mr. You-betrayed-me. Mr. My-life's-a-joke-now. Eric." She raised her eyebrow. "Ring a bell?"

"Well," he sighed, recalling the angry, shouting face, "knowing my brother-in-law, he's letting off some steam somewhere." He felt the elevator stop. "I'll probably get a chance to talk to him tomorrow…I want to bring back the smile on his face."

"I think…that won't be necessary," said Marisol, looking out when the metal doors slid open.

"How do you mean?"

Horatio turned to where she was smiling at and saw Eric walking beside Natalia, laughing.

They stepped out of the elevator, their eyes still locked at the two. And to their surprise, Eric took Natalia's hand as they got out of the building.

"Well, um," Horatio let out, confused yet happy at the turn of events, "that solves one of my problems. There's only this matter between Rick and--"

"I think you don't need to bother with that, too," she mentioned and pointed across the entrance hall.

From the Police Department, out came a smiling Rick and a giggling Yelina. Although they weren't exactly holding hands, both looked like they were enjoying each other's company.

Rick stepped aside, opened the door for Yelina and let her pass through. And at that moment, he met the redhead's gaze, who gave him a small smile and a reassuring nod of the head, which the brunette returned. Rick then stepped outside, with Yelina waiting for him.

"Well." Marisol smiled. "I suppose, that's that."

Horatio gaze at the spot where Yelina and Rick left, then gave a chuckle as he glanced away, saying, "I suppose so."

"So?" Marisol met Horatio's baby blue eyes with a glint in her hazel ones as she wrapped her arm around his. "Where were we?"

"Leave that…" He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear. "…to me."

Marisol gave him a loving smile before they headed for the exit, her head leaning on Horatio's shoulder, his hand intertwined with hers.

Far at the corner, a jaw-dropped Ryan Wolfe watched in silence as another of MDPD's couples walked out the building, loneliness bubbling in his stomach.

"You okay there, Ryan?" asked Alexx. They've been standing there since the departure of both Eric and Natalia together. And she was wondering how much more could her young SINGLE friend take.

"Just peachy, Alexx," he replied sourly, his face kind of like a pout. "Why is it that I'm always the only one left at the other side of the fence?!"

"You're exaggerating, honey," Alexx told him. _Single people these days…_

"No, I'm not."

And as if on cue, Jake and Calleigh walked out the Police Department, busy conversing with each other.

"How about we eat out tonight?" suggested Jake. "Up for some Cajun Chicken?"

"Only if it's your treat," Calleigh said, her blonde locks slightly bouncing.

"Of course," he answered. "Anything for my bullet girl."

"Good to hear," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "And after dinner, let's go to Al's shooting gallery. I want to beat your butt again."

"Well, by all means," Jake grinned. "I don't mind you doing a lot of things to my butt."

Calleigh laughed and slapped his arm. "Shut up!"

Alexx glanced away from the two and put her attention back on Ryan, who was now brooding a few feet from her at a corner.

She rolled her eyes. "Get a grip, Ryan."

"No," he said. "What I need to get is a girlfriend."

"You can even get a boyfriend for all I care," Alexx mumbled. "Just get some sense."

"What was that?" Ryan said, hearing her mutter.

"Oh, nothing, honey." She placed a hand at his shoulder, offering comfort. "Look, don't worry. You'll find your girl someday."

"Like when?" questioned Ryan cynically.

Alexx sighed. "Look on the bright side. You're not the only one who's single here." She thought for a moment. Who was still single other than him in MDPD? "How about Dan? He doesn't have a girl—"

Ryan looked at Alexx, confusion on his face at her abrupt stop. He followed her gaze and—"OH, COME ON!"

Dan Cooper and Maxine Valera exited the elevator…TOGETHER.

"So, um, I was thinking," said Dan a little shyly. "Would it be okay if I took you out for some dinner tonight?"

Maxine gave him a shy smile, her cheeks reddening. "Sure."

"Alright!" exclaimed Dan, punching the air.

"But only if I get to pay for dessert," she added.

"No problem," he agreed and the two of them went out.

"Ryan?" Alexx said, calling his attention. After that last scene, she didn't know what state he was in. "Ryan, baby? Ryan?"

He wasn't answering, so she said, "Want me to hold your hand while you walk me out to the parking lot?"

"Yes," he said in a whisper that Alexx almost hadn't heard him. "Please."

* * *

Little Horatio: Well, wadd'ya know…Couples: 6 (including Alexx), Ryan: 0.

Sorry for the delayed posting of this last Chapter. I was busy preparing my future, first stop: College. It is such a pain in the ass, let me tell you.

My cousin, Ivan, and I are living with our uncle, the Prince. You heard me right. Prince. It's not his name! It's just his title! And he's in charge of molding us so we can be part of the Royal Monarchy, meaning, we have to get to a good University, not get a score below 90 and graduate with flying colors, AND get a decent, high-paying job…like he did. That's right. And, oh yeah! Ivan and I need to achieve the perfect British accent. I'm not kidding. If you think I AM kidding, well…May you CHOKE on a GRAPE and DIE from it…I'm serious.

Anyway, many thanks to you for taking your time reading this story of mine. And a gigantoric THANK YOU to those who have been leaving reviews for moi. They're all so heart-warming (sob). Thanks, everybody!!!

F.Y.I…We have no computer in the house and I'm starving myself to the level of skeletal death to buy a laptop, so don't expect an immediate update on any of my in-progress stories. Sorry, but, in my family, I'm THE ONLY ONE who has to work to get what I want. Damn them…

BUT!

I will try my best to get to post new stories and chapters as soon as I can. That's if I can go to a nearby mall and have money, not to mention TIME. You see, my ALLOWANCE AIN'T THAT IMPRESSIVE. You can barely buy a jelly roll with what's left of my allowance after I spend some of it for transportation. I know, I know. I said I've been living with the Prince lately but that doesn't mean Ivan and I get spoiled. With him, it's "prove yourself first before you even THINK of negotiating with me." Those are his exact words. And that's what we get for having a successful businessman for an uncle. He may be fun, but he's extremely strict. But, hey! We still love 'im!

Okay, I've wasted too much of your time. Thanks again, everybody! I hope I made you happy with my stories. That's my only reason for writing them. I hope you enjoy the rest of my fics!

And, as always, leave a review if 'ya like! It helps me with my self-esteem! Joke! No, really…


End file.
